Los guardianes del tiempo
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Los peores sucesos en la vida de Yatogami no parecen estar dispuestos a darle una pequeña tregua... Apenas ha superado el rito de purificación de su senki, para después encontrarse con que todos los recuerdos de Hiyori relacionados con él, han desaparecido por obra de Nora. Pero eso no es lo único... Los doce jinetes,comandados por uno de los ancestros, planean su venganza...


_"Recuerda esto..._ _Ya-Yatogami_ _... Algún día volveremos para purgar tus pecados..._ _Y_ _cuando_ _renazca, me cobraré mi venganza..._ _Yatogami_ _... Y-yo te maldigo..."_

Cómo si alguien, de un mazazo, le hubiera obligado a expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones, Yato se despertó bañado en una fina capa de sudor frio y llevó su pálida mano de forma temblorosa hacia su pecho.

No... esa voz... Si había empezado a soñar recientemente con su mayor remordimiento, eso sólo indicaba una cosa... La purga andaba cerca, por lo que su tiempo se terminaba...

Dirigió nervioso su mirada al bulto que yacía recostado contra la caja de las ofrendas, y suspiró de puro cansancio. Había tenido suerte de que sus furibundas acciones no hubieran despertado al joven senki.

Si sus actos empezaban a plantear preguntas, no sería capaz de proporcionar una respuesta que nadie estuviera dispuesto a recibir con los brazos abiertos...

Sin perder tiempo, se encaminó a la fuente del templo en el que se habían refugiado esa noche. Y como poseído por una necesidad voraz, comenzó a lavarse con toda la saña que pudo, con el fin de intentar purificarse. O al menos refrescarse y lograr calmarse.

Después de aquella memoria convertida en sueño, se sentía sucio. Y aunque comprendía que era algo con lo que una simple purificación de ese calibre no podría remediar, era incapaz de detenerse en la tarea que estaba a realizar.

Tan absorto se encontraba, que no fue consciente de como el miasma de los alrededores parecía volverse más denso por momentos. Y si hubiera sido capaz de prestar atención, se habría percatado de lo inusual de todo aquello, puesto que la hora de auge de los ayakashi estaba cerca de llegar a su fin. Y con ella, el peligro se habría reducido de forma drástica...

Sin embargo, Nora no había dejado escapar detalle. Había disfrutado del espectáculo que su adorado dueño , aunque el negase serlo, había dado minutos antes. Tanto, que una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro causada por la visión ante ella.

Sabía mejor que nadie que aunque el plan de hacerle volver a sus orígenes, y obligarle así a acudir a ella había salido mal... Nora estaba lejos de ser catalogada como estúpida, por lo que comprendía que el único camino que el destino depara a los Dioses de la calamidad es la oscuridad.

Y desgraciadamente, seria algo que Yato recordaría tanto si la pequeña decidía intervenir como si no...

Le estudió un poco más, absorta y sumida en la más completa fascinación, antes de que los ayakashis de bajo rango reclamarán de nuevo su atención. Algo poderoso rondaba cerca, asique era el momento de pausar su investigación, por ahora...

Se balanceó levemente en la rama del árbol que había usado como escondite, y cogió impulso, para poco después saltar hacia un poste varios metros alejado de donde segundos antes se había asentado.

Aterrizó con una elegancia felina, y observando sus alrededores un poco más, se desvaneció al captar la fuente que emanaba esa energía, que hasta ella temía...

El sonido de una pesada armadura parecía repiquetear a un ritmo constante e insistente por los pasillos de fuerte Kraswand.

Incesante e inquebrantable, Snezh, culpable de todo aquel barullo le resultaba imposible esconder su excitación. Abrió de golpe los grandes portones del salón de la conquista, recibiendo miradas de reproche por parte de los demás caballeros, ya apostados en sus asientos.

Como siempre, la reunión había comenzado y ninguno de sus compañeros se había dignado a esperar por él. Para variar.

Se apresuró a tomar asiento entre la única mujer que formaba parte del grupo y de un enorme ser que se asemejaba a una especie de León con forma humanoide.

"¡Basta, este tema ya lo habíamos discutido!" Dijo uno de los caballeros, malhumorado.

"Da igual las protecciones y las barreras que lo custodien, ¿ De veras piensas que serán suficientes como para detenernos?" Replicó otro de ellos completamente cubierto por una armadura con dragones en relieve.

Snezh, que había reprimido las ansias de contar sus hallazgos pocos segundos después de entrar por las puertas, decidió exponerlo de la forma más interesante posible.

" Eh~~ ¿con que aún seguís pensando en invadir Cassardis para recuperarlo? Menuda pérdida de tiempo, ¿acaso no lleváis intentando poner ese plan en marcha desde hace al memos cien años? Y aún no has conseguido nada..." Dirigió su mirada al más pequeño de todos los presentes, sabiendo que éste era su tema tabú.

El joven Sigbe, ante tal provocación saltó sobre la mesa y rápido como un rayo sacó la navaja oculta entre sus ropas. Pero Snezh, que ya había anticipado su reacción se había teletrasportado detrás del muchacho. De una patada, le quitó su punto de apoyo y el pequeño, acabó por casi darse de bruces contra la superficie de la gran mesa.

Para cuando los dos se disponían a contraatacar de nuevo, fueron detenidos a medio camino. Y suspendidos en el aire como estaban, no podían más que patalear y echarse maldiciones el uno al otro. El gigantesco hombre León, los lanzó sin ningún miramiento de nuevo a sus respectivos asientos.

"¡Oh vamos! Yindarko, eres un aguafiestas... sólo estaba jugando con él." Trató de justificarse Snezh, con las manos en alto.

Todos suspiraron de puro agotamiento, mientras que otro de los caballeros tenía que retener al joven Sigbe en su asiento, ya que estaba encolerizado.

"Vale vale, ya corto el rollo... Y si en vez de hacer lo que lleváis cien malditos años pensando en hacer, ¿vamos directamente a por la fuente?" Al fin Snezh recibía las atenciones que tanto ansiaba.

"¿Eres imbécil? ¿Te crees que no hemos estado buscando al que creó las barreras?" Constató la hermosa Tirnania, incrédula por la estupidez de su compañero.

"¡en realidad no me refería a eso mi reina!" La aduló desesperado, simulando un saludo militar.

" simplemente llegó a mis oídos que el que haya realizado el destierro, puede volver a recuperar lo desechado..." Sonrió de forma picarona.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Contestaron los once caballeros restantes al unísono.

"Parece ser que la única respuesta que necesitabamos, siempre se había hallado en Yatogami..."

Tras ésto el salón de la conquista se llenó de un sangriento frenesí, ya que todos ansiaban darle caza desde hacía siglos. Sin embargo, la orden había sido clara...Nadie más que Saïx debía tocarlo.

Después de todo, era su venganza...


End file.
